3x02 Missing Scene
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: How do our favorite detective and medical examiner go from being rescued from the flooding car by Korsak to walking into Maura's house? This is my take on the in between missing scene of 3x02, Dirty Little Secret. Enjoy!


_**AN: I recently got Hulu and started watching Rizzoli and Isles. I was immediately obsessed and couldn't get this missing scene out of my head so enjoy! I unfortunately do not own any of these lovely characters other than the ones I made up.**_

The ambulance had arrived and the paramedics surrounded Maura, blocking Jane from seeing what was happening. The adrenaline that fueled her in carrying Maura to the road was fading fast allowing her to feel the headache beginning to pound away at her temples and the soreness in her ribs. As her flight or fight response disappeared, she felt drained and the seriousness of the situation came crashing over her with the force of a thousand waves. Maura almost lost her leg. She had to cut into her best friend and watch as she lost consciousness. She wasn't able to protect Maura by herself. They almost drowned. She could feel the rising panic, clawing and clutching at her throat at the thought of losing Maura. She felt Korsak's hand on her shoulder but didn't register what he was saying. Eventually, he realized she was in her own head and took a step back.

When Jane finally got a look at Maura, her breath caught and she couldn't stop the sob that fought its way out. Her best friend was unconscious, an oxygen mask over her face and a shock blanket covering her. Jane could feel the unshed tears lining her eyes, and a lump burning in the back of her throat as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Maura was ready to be moved to the hospital and the paramedics began wheeling her into the ambulance. Jane moved to step up to join Maura when a hand blocked her and she heard, "I'm sorry you can't come, family only"

"I am family," the words slipped out confident and definite before Jane could think and the paramedic paused before moving to allow her inside. The paramedic knew this dark haired, dark eyed, tall women was by no means related the petite, blond hair, hazel eyed women lying in her ambulance. But the look of desperation, fear and overwhelming love in Jane's eyes softened the paramedic's insides and allowed Jane to ride along against protocol.

Jane could feel Korsak's eyes burning into her back as the paramedic moved to let her onto the ambulance. He said nothing, knowing better than to contradict Jane. Her protective instincts were on high alert, heightened by the fact that it was Maura lying in that ambulance. All he could do was give Jane a slight smile as she mouthed a silent _thank you _before the ambulance doors shut and the vehicle sped away towards the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Maura was quickly moved out of the ambulance as doctors listened to the paramedics and began shouting orders. Dazed, Jane stumbled out of the ambulance, following Maura as far as the doctors allowed.

"Ma'am" Jane felt a hand on her arm, stopping her from going through the doors marked authorized personnel only.

Jane turned to the voice and found herself looking down at a doctor, blue eyes filled with concern, "Let's go get you checked out"

At that, Jane's walls went back up, "I'm fine" she all but growled yanking her arm away.

"No, you're not. You just went through something traumatic and it is my job to make sure you are okay. Let my colleagues save your friend while I make sure you have no injuries" the doctor replied, voice stern and unyielding.

Jane's shoulders slumped as she dropped the tough act. In reality, her head was killing her and she wasn't strong enough to argue. She followed the doctor and complied with all the necessary tests and procedures. She was diagnosed with a minor concussion, and some bruised ribs but she also felt a soreness in her limbs that she feared would never fade. The doctor was amazed by how Jane didn't feel any of her serious injuries but adrenaline is a powerful drug and all Jane could focus on was getting back to Maura.

As quickly as the doctor would allow, Jane was patched up and released into the waiting room where beyond large glass doors, Maura was being operated on. Now, Jane was no longer an invincible cop or a disgruntled patient. Instead, she was a scared shitless family member pacing the waiting room, the pressure of not knowing weighing on her sternum, making it almost impossible to breathe. She could imagine telling that to Maura and getting that know it all smirk followed by some scientific fact that explained her apparent suffocation. Jane sunk into a chair and ran her hands through her hair as her thoughts began to race.

Jane could only hope her survivalist style incision saved Maura's leg. Oh god, what if it _didn't _save her leg. What if Maura lost her leg because Jane brought her to follow a lead. Because she was solely focused on finding the killer, she didn't think about what she was doing. She didn't think about the fact she was bringing a civilian, albeit a brilliant one, alongside her in an attempt to find a murderer. How could she have been so _stupid_. In frustration, Jane knocked her head against the wall behind her, sending waves of pain throughout her body. She deserved it after putting her best friend in danger. _This _is exactly what Jane was terrified of happening. Ever since Hoyt, Jane was petrified of something happening to her or her loved ones. And somehow, over the years, Maura became one of her most valued loved one.

It was no secret that Jane had walls. She developed them as a kid to protect herself from her surroundings. From rough younger brothers, mean girls at school, her overbearing mother, and emotions that left her weak and vulnerable. After Hoyt, she let down some of her walls, grew closer with her brothers and mom and relinquished some of her feelings, but she still kept her distance and never fully opened up.

Jane never expected that the one to break down all of her walls would be the odd medical examiner downstairs. The woman whose reputation preceded her, was nicknamed Queen of the Dead and who seemed so cold and distant until you really got to know her. Somehow, Maura armed herself with a grappling hook and climbed over every wall and broke down every defense Jane had. When nightmares of Hoyt sent her shooting out of bed with her heart racing, Maura was the one she called. When her hands ached and her heart was heavy, Maura was there with endless facts and a warm hug. When the job seemed too much and she was losing hope, Maura would reassure her and acknowledge her feelings. She couldn't imagine doing this job without Maura, couldn't imagine living without her.

"Janie" came a voice, snapping her out of her downward spiral. She looked up and was met by her mother's caring eyes. Those were the eyes that glared when Jane knocked her front tooth out fighting with her brother. The eyes that watched in pride as she graduated the academy. The eyes that were now filled with tears and fear at the thought of losing her honorary fourth child.

The emotion in her mother's eyes triggered something inside Jane and the pent up anxiety, frustration and sadness bubbled over resulting in an overflow of tears. Angela immediately sat down and pulled Jane into one of her bear hugs that normally would have Jane running for the hills. But in that moment, her mother's arms around her were the only thing grounding Jane and keeping her from the dark demons that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Can I please see the family of Dr. Maura Isles" came a voice what felt like hours later and Jane's head shot up off her mother's shoulder.

She stood up quickly sending a wave of pain through her sore body but took a deep breath and stepped towards the doctor anyway.

"I'm her family" Jane said.

"Are you the one who performed the incisions on Dr. Isles' leg?"

Jane nodded, terrified she screwed something up but when the doctor's face broke out into a wide smile, Jane's anxieties were partially lifted.

"Your incisions saved her leg and restored blood flow. Without that, there is no way her leg would've survived and the infection might have spread further" the doctor said reassuringly.

Jane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "when can we see her?"

"I can take you to her room right now, she's still unconscious but she should be waking up soon."

Jane, who was notoriously inaffectionate, suddenly threw her arms around the doctor's neck to which Angela raised her eyebrows in surprise. They followed the doctor to Maura's room and Jane nearly fell over when she saw Maura lying on the hospital bed so small and fragile.

Seeing Maura there caused all the emotions Jane had felt over the past couple of months to fight their way to the surface: the pure terror she felt when Hoyt was going to kill her and Maura, the exhaustion caused by chasing Patty Doyle, the stress of shooting Doyle and having her best friend mad at her, and finally, the pain of watching Maura fade out of consciousness without being able to save her.

The emotions were too much and Jane fell to the floor, unable to stay standing. Her mother kneeled next to her whispering, "Look, Maura's okay, it's all going to be okay"

"Ma, _god,_ I was so mean to her" she paused, caught her breath and stood back up, "I can't even think about what would've happened if she didn't make it. I couldn't forgive myself if that was the case. I promised to defend her from everything and I couldn't stop this. How can Maura forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?"

"I forgive you" came a weak voice from the bed and Jane's gaze shot to find tired hazel eyes looking back at her.

Jane rushed to Maura's bedside and hugged her, careful to avoid squeezing too hard. She pulled back and felt the tear tracks down her face that normally would make her uncomfortable being seen. Now, though, with Maura awake and looking at her with love and forgiveness, Jane didn't care what she looked like, all that mattered was that Maura was okay.

"Jane, you've defended me from so much more than you know. When my family lets me down, you are always there. When people made fun of me, you were there to stop it" Maura took a shaky breath, "No one ever was that loyal to me. And then I met you, your friends and your crazy family" her gaze shifted to Angela who was crying as well, "and suddenly I had an army of people willing to defend me at all costs. You, Jane Rizzoli, have never let me down and don't you dare think otherwise" Maura finished gripping Jane's hands in her own.

Jane smiled shakily and said the only response she could think of to convey everything she felt, "I love you."

Maura grinned back and tightened her grip on Jane's hands, "I love you too," she paused, looked around and said, "now when can I get out of here, I desperately need a shower!"

Jane, still teary eyed started to laugh and her mother and Maura joined her. Sure, more things needed to be said and Maura would have to deal with the trauma eventually, but right now all was okay and everyone was safe. As long as they had each other, everything would be all right.

_**AN: Just couldn't get this missing scene out of my head, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review :)**_


End file.
